Sans importance
by fleurdpine
Summary: Son but, il est clair. Eux, le combat, leur vie, sa vie, les obstacles, sont sans importance. Sans importance, jusqu'à ce que la raison le devienne aussi...


Disclaimer ; Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi... heureusement !

Sans importance.

_L'importance, on en a ou pas... mais quand tout est sans importance, la raison n'existe plus._

Cela a pris cinq jours aux ANBU de trouver les corps.

Cela leur pris moins de cinq minutes pour trouver qui les avait tués.

Il y avait du sang, et il y avait du feu, mais ce que Naruto voyait, c'était le rouge des yeux de Sasuke. Il n'y avait plus rien dans ces prunelles, plus rien à l'exception de ces inaccessibles roues rouges qui semblaient à des lieux de là.

Le combat continuait, au loin. Sakura combattait Orochimaru, il le savait, il entendait les chocs des lames, mais ne pouvait l'aider...

Ses doigts bougeaient à toute vitesse, créant et recréant des signes complexes, espérant, priant pour qu'une paire de clones serait assez pour protéger la jeune fille.

Sasuke ne parlait pas à Naruto, d'ailleurs, il ne le voulait même pas. Il ne restait plus rien du jeune Uchiwa, plus rien, sauf un corps qui le rendait de plus en plus fort, un corps qui lui servirait bientôt pour sa vengeance.

« Et ensuite, Sasuke ? » s'entendit demander Naruto.

« Tu feras quoi, après ? Tu mourras avec Itachi ? »

Il n'y eu évidemment pas de réponse, à peine une réaction à l'évocation du nom haï.

Naruto était en colère, maintenant, il avait donc crié , il avait frappé, frappé, tapé, évité les coups du katana mortel. « Et Sakura-chan, hein ? Elle t'aime, tu sais ?! Et tu lui fait faire quoi ? Tu la laisse se battre contre un Sannin ! Tu signes sa mort, tu le sais ça ?! » Naruto avait frappé Sasuke dans la nuque en prononçant ces mots.

Sasuke n'avait même pas réagi, se battant avec automatisme, évitant, frappant et piégeant sans même s'en rendre compte, n'essuyant même pas le sang qui coulait contre son cou.

Tel une marionnette entraînée pour se battre, et pour tuer.

Tout deux se moquent du combat, et le savent. Pour Naruto, c'est la vie de Sasuke qui est en jeu. Pour Sasuke, c'est son accession au niveau de son frère qui est dans la balance.

Devenir aussi fort qu' Itachi. Le battre. Puis mourir. Son but.

Là, était l'important.

Naruto tente de mordre Sasuke sur l'épaule, endroit où se trouve le sceau maudit d' Orochimaru. Naruto n'est plus qu'animal, mais se fiche éperdument du combat.

S'en fiche tellement qu'il n'entend pas le craquement électrique de l'air.

S'en fiche tellement qu'il ne voie pas Sasuke qui, les yeux hagards, lui lance un Chidori dans le coeur.

Il ne le remarque pas.

Il ne veux pas le remarquer.

Ne veux pas..

Jusqu'à ce que tout devienne d'un noir total.

Mais Naruto s'en moquait. Le combat ne l'importait pas. Sasuke devait être sauvé.

Cela pris cinq jours aux ANBU de trouver les corps.

Cela leur pris moins de cinq minutes pour trouver qui les avait tués.

Cela leur pris cinq heures pour trouver le corps d' Orochimaru, envoyé à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la forêt détruite.

Sakura cria quand Naruto mourut. Elle cria, sanglota puis pleura.

Sasuke la regardait, détaché, comme un fantôme.

Elle n'a pas d'importance.

Le sang de Naruto coule entre les pieds du jeune Uchiwa.

Il ne le voit pas. Ce n'est pas important.

Sasuke regarde Sakura se détourner d Orochimaru, regarde ses larmes voler tandis qu'elle s'approche de l'endroit où Naruto se meurt.

Il ne le voit pas. Ils n'ont pas d'importance.

Il regarde Orochimaru la suivre lentement, tenant déjà son katana en main. Tout ce que Sasuke avait à faire, c'était à crier. Elle aurait évité le coup. Elle aurait survécu.

Mais Sasuke ne le voit pas, il ne crie pas.

Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Orochimaru enfonça son katana dans le dos de Sakura, puis la retira, couverte du sang de la jeune fille, qui s'étendit sur le corps glacé de Naruto en un choc sourd et un dernier cri.

Sasuke put voir cela.

L'importance n'y était pas.

L'amitié non plus.

L'importance, si.

Cela pris cinq jours aux ANBU pour trouver les corps.

Cela leur pris moins de cinq minutes pour trouver qui les avait tués.

Cela leur pris cinq heures pour trouver le corps d' Orochimaru, envoyé à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la forêt détruite.

Cela leur pris cinq secondes pour trouver les camarades tombés, étendus main dans la main, corps déchirés d'un rouge carmin.

Des larmes dans les yeux verts, de la colère triste dans les yeux bleus.

« Orochimaru... » avait dit Sasuke, sans même le regarder. Les yeux rouges étaient fixés sur les formes des cadavres de ses anciens amis.

« Tu as tué Sakura. Moi, Naruto. » C'était un constat. Un froid constat sans regrets, un constat sans importance.

Puis Sasuke éclate de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière. Un rire de dément, qui perce le ciel, un rire sans grande importance, qui ne fait rien à Sasuke. Même pas une envie, juste un simple besoin sans importance.

Orochimaru le regarde, sans comprendre. Sasuke le regarde à son tour, puis souri de ce sourire vide que plus personne n'utilise aujourd'hui. Un étirement de lèvres sans signification, sans importance.

« Je suis vraiment comme mon frère. » dit Sasuke. Ses yeux seuls semblaient montrer un peu d'émotion, le rouge qui les composait montrant un début de folie.

Là, Orochimaru n'aurait pas du oublier de courir.

« Je suis comme lui, je détruis tout. » avait enfin dit Sasuke.

Mais là, Orochimaru comprit que c'était sans grande importance.

Cela pris cinq jours aux ANBU pour trouver les corps.

Cela leur pris moins de cinq minutes pour trouver qui les avait tués.

Cela leur pris cinq heures pour trouver le corps d' Orochimaru, envoyé à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la forêt détruite.

Cela leur pris cinq secondes pour trouver les camarades tombés, étendus main dans la main, corps déchirés d'un rouge carmin.

Des larmes dans les yeux verts, de la colère triste dans les yeux bleus.

Un seul oeil par personne.

« Ne me » avait dit Sasuke en dégageant lentement le kunai du corps de son ancien sensei agonisant. « Laisse plus jamais être comme lui. » finit-il sans même un regard de pitié ou d'intêret.

Cela pris cinq jours aux ANBU pour trouver les corps.

Cela leur pris moins de cinq minutes pour trouver qui les avait tués.

Cela leur pris cinq heures pour trouver le corps d' Orochimaru, envoyé à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la forêt détruite.

Cela leur pris cinq secondes pour trouver les camarades tombés, étendus main dans la main, corps déchirés d'un rouge carmin.

Des larmes dans les yeux verts, de la colère triste dans les yeux bleus.

Un seul oeil par personne.

Cela pris cinq semaines aux ANBU pour trouver Sasuke. Quand ils le firent, il avait un oeil vert et un bleu serrés dans ses poings.

Parce que Sasuke a décidé qu'il ne serait plus jamais comme son frère.

« Parceque » Sasuke traça les contours des yeux de Naruto. « Je ne serais » Il passa ses doigts sur les joues de Sakura. « Jamais comme lui... »

Les corps ont été bougés, Sasuke entrelace leurs doigts pour qu'ils soient unis, avec cet air distant qui le caractérise. Les os des doigts craquent sur la chair glaciale, mais c'est sans grande importance. Il ne sera pas comme lui.

Les orbites des deux ninjas sont encore rouge de sang à peine coagulé, mais ça n'a pas non plus d'importance. Sasuke les protège, il serre leurs prunelles contre lui. Il les serre contre lui, comme un automatisme.

Il ne sera pas comme son frère. Il les protégera à vie, maintenant.

Cela pris cinq jours aux ANBU pour trouver les corps.

Cela leur pris moins de cinq minutes pour trouver qui les avait tués.

Cela leur pris cinq heures pour trouver le corps d' Orochimaru, envoyé à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la forêt détruite.

Cela leur pris cinq secondes pour trouver les camarades tombés, étendus main dans la main, corps déchirés d'un rouge carmin.

Des larmes dans les yeux verts, de la colère triste dans les yeux bleus.

Un seul oeil par personne.

Cela pris cinq semaines aux ANBU pour trouver Sasuke. Quand ils le firent, il avait un oeil vert et un bleu serrés dans ses poings, comme un talisman morbide entouré d'une croûte rouge sale.

La seule chose que les ANBU ne trouvèrent jamais, fut l'arme qui tua Sasuke Uchiwa, peu de temps après que les cadavres aient atteint le point où le sang n'existe plus.

Mas c'était sans importance.


End file.
